


Any Other Morning

by falling4westallen



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal reflects on his relationship with Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Morning

Hal Mason woke up slowly, the sunshine coming in through the window hitting his face. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes adjusting to the light. The room was silent. And the only light that shined in it,was the light from the sun that shined directly onto the occupied bed. Hal moved a little so that he could get up and get ready for the day, when he noticed the familiar extra weight on the bed. He felt a soft and sweet breath hitting his bare chest. He realized his arms were wrapped tightly around a warm body. Holding it close to him as if he was afraid that it would disappear. His legs were tangled together with this other persons legs. Hal looked down and saw the beautiful, long and golden locks that could only belong to one person, Maggie. Hal smiled at his girlfriend's sleeping figure and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her face innocent as if all of her past had been wiped clean and her present not so dark and full of despair.

It was times like this, simple times, when Hal was able to really think about things. This morning, given the fact that he almost lost her yesterday, he began to think about what Maggie meant to him. What did Maggie mean to Hal Mason? Everything. It was crazy really, so much of his sanity, well-being and happiness all dependent on one person. But it was true, he recalled the two weeks he had spent away from Maggie, while they were searching for Anne and Lexi, as one of the roughest times he had ever been through. Not seeing Maggie's gorgeous smile, her long golden hair, hearing her musical laugh, kissing her soft lips, holding her... took a huge toll on him. He remembered how sad, regretful, depressed and worried he felt both of those long weeks. Of course believing he was the mole helped with keeping those feelings on the surface but Maggie really was 90% of it.

He tried to keep a positive attitude around Matt and Ben but they knew the dark thoughts that plagued him. The thought of all the people he thought he had killed... directly and indirectly. The thoughts of all the people he could have killed... His Dad, Ben,

Matt...Maggie. Maggie, every night he slept with her, held her. Every night she was in danger and neither he nor she knew it. Those thoughts haunted him during the day and seeped into the nights while he slept. He had horrible nightmares almost every night both weeks. Nightmares of the death of his friends and loved ones all at his hand. The nightmares got so bad to where he would try to avoid sleep for as long as he could.

Hal remembered clearly when his two weeks of Hell finally ended. At last he had made it back to Charleston, back to Maggie, back to home. He remembered the pure joy that over took him when he saw her come out from behind the barricade. Wide smile, golden hair, beautiful brown eyes.

"Maggie." He had said.

Because this was his Maggie, the one he had grown to love, want and need. And that's why Maggie was his everything. She stuck with him in his worst days and even when he left her, not sure if he would ever come back, she didn't give up on him.

She continued to care about him and she continued to love him.

And....

Maggie began to stir in Hal's arms, interrupting his thoughts of her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Hal. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and in them he could see a reflection of himself.

"Good morning." She whispered with a soft, tired smile.

"Morning." Hal said as he reached to push a stray lock behind her ear.

.....that was more than he could ever ask for.


End file.
